They Share a kiss shall it last a life time VB
by Princess-Bulma96
Summary: Bulma is the perfect girl at school alone with Chichi. Alone the way Bulma has problems and Yamcha is the main one. Can some one help her will he stand by he side. This is a bulma and vegeta love story i hope you like it.


**This is my fist story so don't be mean and hate it I am trying my hardest for the first time so I hope you like it. This is about Bulma and Vegeta together in high school and how Yamcha is a bad person. Well enjoy .**

Bulma sat in science tapping her pen against the desk while yawning while the science teacher was blabbing on about anything he can think of at that moment not trying to bore the class thinking he is so smart. Bulma already new everything there was to know about science as her father was the greatest scientist in the world plus was also the proud owner of Capsule Corporation.

"Bulma... Miss Bulma Briefs are u paying attention to the information I am telling you Bulma."

Chi-chi leaned over from her desk which was right across from Bulma's in the back row as they were the most perfect and smartest girls at Silver Central High.

"What huh what's happening" Said Bulma turning her head to Chi-chi sitting their giggling along with the rest of the class. The science teacher stood there with a red face pointing to the open class room door.

" Mr. Kun I was paying attention for the first five minutes but then I had a mind blank because u were boring me what else was I suppose to do" Bulma confessed having a small smirk on her face knowing she had over down it and had made the teacher blow his top now.

"Get out of my class right now Miss Bulma Briefs I will talk to you after class about how I bore you and also about your attitude to class and your learning." Mr. Kun replied back still with a red face.

Bulma Grabbing her bags and books of the desk stormed out of class sticking her tongue out at the teacher before waving to Chi-chi disappearing down the hall way laughing. Chi-chi sat their laughing about to fall out of her chair with tears forming in her eyes.

OUT IN THE HALL 

Bulma threw her books in her locker slamming it shut spotting Yamcha leaning against the locker next to it with a smirk on his face and a red rose in his hand stepping closer to her.

"Hey babe, did you get kicked out of class again well I wouldn't worry much I am here now the best baseball player in the school but also one of the hottest guys you know you can't keep your eyes off me no girl can resist this man." Yamcha said softly stroking her cheek placing the red rose in her hand leaning over for the kiss.

"Yamcha don't you ever touch my again remember I broke up with you after I caught you cheating on me with that new blonde chick in math's. So get a life and leave me alone and go and flirt with those girls that think you're a god and follow you every where you go." Bulma said while turning away from him brushes a few strands of hair behind her ear smiling. Bulma blinked getting pinned against the locker by Yamcha grabbing her throat pinning her against having her legs dangle in the air holding her tightly.

"Yamcha you bum let me go right now at this moment your hurting me and I can hardly breath." Screamed Bulma at the top of her lungs swinging her legs in the air trying to whack Yamcha gasping for air. Yamcha leaned over and kissed her on the lips brushing her hair back with his free hand.

"Bulma your mine forever no one can have you and I shall do what I like to you. I am taking you home right now and teaching you a lesson you shall never forget and one more thing Bulma before your lights go out so I can have fun I never thought you looked good in clothes lets try them with out." Yamcha said slowly smirking while he licked his lips. A tear rolled down Bulma's face before passing out with no air. Yamcha threw her over his shoulder running out of the school before the class bell went and everyone was out to make a huge sceen.

MEAN WHILE

Vegeta pulled up out the front of the school in his black BMW just in time for recess and a time to fight with that idiot Kakarot and to see the beautiful Bulma smile and help him in the work he missed out on which he did on purpose. Soon as Vegeta stepped out of the car he noticed that stupid dork Yamcha that Bulma used to out with that Vegeta didn't know why because he was a worth less person and shouldn't even be alive. While think that he noticed that Yamcha was in a hurry then he spotted it. That dork was carrying Bulma over his shoulder it looked like she was knocked out cold. Vegeta eyes widen as he ran over and stopped in front of Yamcha stopping him in his tracks to get out. Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest.

" What do you think your doing Yamcha and with the women hand her over" Vegeta said with a smirk across his face.

" I am taking my Bulma to my house she needs to be taught a lesson who she belongs too and must stay with unless she wants to be hurt." Yamcha said as he put his hand on Bulma's ass which set Vegeta right through the roof.

"Bulma is mine Veggie head so back of and go and bully a dog or cat or something this one is mine and there is nothing you can." Yamcha nearly feel over by the punch in the gut by Vegeta before finishing his sentence. Yamcha's eyes opened wide in pain falls back wards. At this time Vegeta grabbed Bulma carrying her in his arms. Smirking Vegeta lifted his foot up kicking Yamcha straight in to a tree.

" Let me tell you something Dork she is never going to be yours and if I see you come near her again I will kill you my self." Walked of to his BMW opening the back door placing Bulma in his Back seat driving off leaving Yamcha all blooded up against the tree.

**That was chapter 1 I hope you like it I have chapter 2 if any one wants me to put it on.**

**It will get much better and More YAMCHA bashing and vegeta and Bulma together and what about Chi-chi and Goku ummm so tell me what you think later days people.**


End file.
